patts_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Biggson
Biography Oliver loves fishing, and he loves to be in the quiet. When he's promised his two favorite things by coming to Deces Manor, he's eager to go. The first day, however, he's pissed that there are other people there with him; he does make a connection with Jason, however, when they spend the first day fishing together. Storyline Diving Toy He decides to examine the crime scene the first murder and he is unfortunate to receive little information on the murder. He (really Nick) finds a knife at the scene, and nothing else. He returns to the foyer with no idea how the murder happened. The riddle stumped him and the rest of his group. Kelly and Jason decide to go back to the pool and Oliver hesitantly follows. The group go out and find nothing there, but the winning team helps him and his group. In the end, he given a spared card. The Cashew Choose He decides again to examine the crime scene in hopes he'll find more than last time. His wishes came true when he found most of the evidence he needed to figure out the crime. The riddle offered no help to him and Kelly when Jason runs off and goes with Elliot to solve it. He decides to wait with Kelly back at the pool where the riddle first started. Dead Weight Oliver walked over to the weights that came down on Steven and he shook his head. The lightest weight that crushed him was a thirty-five pounder. He noticed blood on all the weights except for one, which seemed to be placed afterwards. Looking up, Oliver could see a cut in the ceiling and he moved a chair to investigate it. He stood on it and pulled the two sides apart. He can see up above the ceiling, and what he noticed was the more shocking part. He pulled out a syringe with blood not yet dried on it. He imagined the killer spotting Steven and then suddenly pulling the syringe out when the weights came crashing down. Then he imagined the killer inject Steven with something to cause him drop the weights down on him while the other weights were just a divergent. His head was pounding upon the start of the riddle. He decided to lie on the sofa in the foyer and try to rid himself of the pain. When he awoke, Oliver opened his eyes and found himself alone in the foyer. He sat up, and then stood up. His head was pounding even worse and his eyes were bloodshot. He was able to produce a thought without throbbing. He went to the kitchen for aspirin, when he realized the riddle was mentioning a resting place for a head. He was about to go and check out the bedroom when the bell chimed. The ringing increased the throbbing in his head. This pain would later lead him to his death. Death Fish off the ol' Block On the fourth day, Oliver's head was pounding. He received a letter from Mr. X, (who claims it's forged), and walked out to the shed. There, another note is placed, again from Mr. X. It warns him of Noel, Elliot, and an unknown third contestant. With his head pounding, he decides to go fishing after noticing the poles lined on the wall. He takes one out and casts it in the pond. The "killer" goes into the shed, (as Oliver fishes with his eyes closed), and uses the sniper from the window and shoots through Oliver's heart and into the oxygen tank behind him. The tank blew and Oliver's dead body was sent into the pond; the pond was filled with eels as a red herring. Trivia *His love for fishing led him to his murder. Category:Deces Manor Category:Deces Manor Players